


twinkle twinkle.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, maki is a huge nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Maki had always looked for something.





	twinkle twinkle.

Maki had always looked for something.

It all started when Rin said she wanted to learn how to play the piano. After much pouting Maki agreed she’d teach her. Rin jumped around and hugged her and said thank you way more times than needed. Maki just blushed and muttered something among the lines of ‘get off’ and ‘go away’.

Maki had always looked for something.

Ever since she was a kid, Maki had looked for something. She didn’t know what, but sometimes she stared at the starry sky and wondered when she’d find it. She always wished upon the stars, praying to find the thing she was looking for as soon as possible.

Maki had always looked for something.

Rin was very excited to play the piano. Maki had chosen an easy song for her to start: twinkle twinkle little star. Maybe she also thought that song fitted Rin. In the end, Rin was more or less a star. Or maybe she was just as bright as one.

Maki had always looked for something.

The first song Maki learned to play on the piano was twinkle twinkle little star. After that, she played it all the time. She wasn’t sure why, but it held a place close to her heart and she liked to play it when she was stressed out or sad to cheer up. She really liked it. Maybe it had to do with the thing she had with stars or because she was sure that song had to do with the thing she was looking for. Or maybe both.

Maki had always looked for something.

Rin sat next to her and listened to every word she said. Unexpectedly she was quite delicate when playing the piano, touching the keys carefully and trying not to go too fast. Maki couldn’t stop staring at her starry eyes and her imagination couldn’t help but fly away.

Maki had always looked for something.

Rin more or less turned her world upside down. She had never been friends with someone as affectionate and warm as her. She was energetic, she was like a lighting, she was like a shooting star (maybe lost, a little crazy and fast. Very fast). Rin had turned her world upside down and Maki didn’t understand why she felt so grateful.

Maki had always looked for something.

Being together (having fun). Confessing (embarrassing). Dating (adorable). Graduating (crying). Living together (a mess). Kissing (blushing). Playing the piano (together). Staying up late (Rin always falling asleep over her). Cuddling (trying to get away halfheartedly). Really settling down (being each other’s home). Sleeping in the same bed (Rin kicking in her sleep). Going out (holding hands). Winter nights (too cold not to hug). Summer days (Rin running, Maki following). Autumn evenings (long, long walks). Spring mornings (too lazy and flowery). Never leaving each other (never). Some pecks (replay). Smiling (dorks). Growing old together (right next to each other). Never forgetting (always together).

Maki had always looked for something.

In that moment Maki realized Rin was her twinkly twinkly little star and that Rin was the thing she had been looking for her entire life.

Maki had always looked for something.

And when she woke up from her daydreaming, she comprehended she had a brilliant star next to her, the star she had wished upon.


End file.
